Margery Aveline
Dr. Margery Therestina Aveline Margery is the new teacher on Beacon, and acquitance of Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow. She is also shown to known Summer Rose and Yang's unnamed mother. She is a very chaotic person which can be calm one moment, and storming around drunk the other one. Later it's shown that she is high ranked member of Anti-Skill having two jobs. At her work she is usually hard and calm superrior, trying to complete her mission no matter what. Even like that she is still the caring teacher inside. Appearance Margery has very long blonde hair, which is usually tied up in a neat, high ponytail. She has dark red eyes and wears glasses. She is 182.5 cm tall. Usuall Outfit Anti-Skill combat Anti-Skill regular Personality Margery is shown to be extremely skilled in combat and dust usage. However she has a drinking problem and tends to consume as much alcohol as she could until she passes out. She is brash and loud-spoken. She also has the belief that all Grimm are supposed to be killed. Abilities & Powers Semblance Samblance of Margery Aveline is nickamed "Hand of God" for the light blue shining cross on her right hand. By development over years Margery mastered it's usage into the following forms. *'"Hand of God": '''Is the semblance used by Margery allowing her to negate any semblance or dust effect. The strange thing she can use only her right hand to do that. While being used a light blue shining cross appears on her hand. *'"Seraph's Touch": Due to Grimm not having aura her hand burns them on touch, causing unbelievable pain and agony witch screeching sound in the depths of their skull. (only they hear it) It was called "Seraph's Touch" by those who saw Margery using it. * '''"Touch of the fourth horseman": The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are described in the last book of the New Testament of the Bible. It's said that they will be God's messangers of apocalypse. By fusing dust with her semblance her hand turns into a living weapon spreading destruction around her. In this form she isn't able to affect and negate dust effects. Dust usage Since her semblance is effective only in close range combat she learned how to use dust effectively. In adition with her Grimoire, "The Improvisational Poem of Slaughter" her attacks are fast and deadly, using many paterns from this book of unknown origin. I will write there only known abilities and patterns. Universal: * Deffensive barriers: Like other dust users, even Margery can form deffensive barriers. Her's look like black/purple or light blue sigils formed in the air. Ice: * Sword of the Valkyrie: Margery raises her hand, forming icecold blade made of steel. The blade has a nordic style, freezing things upon touch, spreading numbness and coldness. * Frozen Chains: Margery raises her hand and shouts the incantation, chains made of frozen steel, similar to the Sword of the Valkyrie, bind her foes. * Chill blast: 'Volley of razorsharp Iceshards to pierce and to shatter flying towards her enemies in a blast. What more should I say to describe it? * '''Glacier: ' * Blizzard: * Summoning - Ellis: '''Air: * Flight: By using wind dust (green) on the grimoire she can use it to fly on it. She is known to be wery skilled in this usage, being able to jump off the roof and get on the top of it. Shadow: * Tartarus: In ancient Greek mythology, is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. Tartarus is shown as a black/purple sigil using shadow dust, numerous hands created from something looking like shadow arise from the sigil and grab the limbs of the people aproaching it. * Category:Characters